


And now I'm feeling your hand too

by claudius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Life after marriage, Other, fluff??, stupid married gay teenagers learning how to be adults, this is pretty much just their morning routines and also job seeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage.</p>
<p>It seems like the word is still new to the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now I'm feeling your hand too

You could probably take one glance at the two of them and think,  _They're not ready for marriage._  

But who knows? They're unpredictable.

* * *

 The screaming of an alarm, and the sounds of quiet curses as one tried to hit the snooze button. 

V's attempts to get out of bed were futile, as  _someone's_ arms would simply not unwrap themselves from its waist, the same someone who was almost completely hidden by the covers. It could only sigh, pulling the covers off of them which was responded to with a childish whine. "It's coooold," Rule complained, moving closer to V in an attempt to leech off its body heat. 

"You need to get up anyways." V commented, staring down at them. 

"I don't want to!"

"Didn't you say you were going to look for a part time job today?"

"....."

There, V finally had them silent. But it'd feel triumphant later, now was the time to get their lazy, lazy partner up and ready for the day. Though it knew that it'd still take an hour for Rule to actually  _let go_ , getting them up was the first success. (and in all honesty; V didn't really want them to let go either. If it could, it would _much prefer_ to lay in bed all day with them.)

And it was right about them taking an hour to let go, but when they did, V pulled them up out of bed and gave them a quick peck on the cheek. As Rule was still half asleep, the kiss caught them off guard, and they could only huff with a pink color dusting their cheeks. "Cute," It grinned, giving them another quick kiss before turning them around and pushing them to the bathroom. 

"Remember to brush your teeth or you'll get cavities."

"S- stop treating me like a little kid, V..!" 

"It's my job, though."

Rule had to stop talking there, as much as they wanted to protest, V was right. Sort of. They're mature now, aren't they? ~~(no, no they aren't.)~~

. . . . . .

"That one seems too far." 

"But it pays well..."

"The pay doesn't matter if you're waking up at four in the morning-- actually, if  _I'm_ waking  _you_ up at four in the morning."

It seemed like most days were spent searching for jobs, good ones. Though neither of them really  _liked_ the idea of getting a job, money was a necessity, and so was food, and electricity, and.. well, it was a necessity anyways.

Rule could only frown, staring up and down and yet nothing they saw looked very appealing to them. Being picky wasn't a good idea, but if they were getting a job; it should be at least something they won't want to set on _fire_ the day after.

V, on the other hand, was not as picky. If it could find a job where it didn't have to talk much then it'd do just fine. It still wasn't very good with social matters, not to mention the supposedly intimidating look it always had, but that's just its face. There was probably a feeling of nervousness that it was trying to swallow down, but V always had that feeling. It had it when it proposed to Rule, after all. (which Rule of course found out about, " _Why would you be nervous? Of course I'd say yes to you!"_ ) 

"Oh! What about this?" 

Being pulled out of its thoughts, V looked down to what they're pointing, noticing the cheery smile on their face.

...

"You know you can't eat on the job, right." 

As soon as the comment was made, Rule could only sputter.

"Wh- I was- that's- that's not what I was planning! You said we needed jobs and this one is perfect for me!"

"... You can't eat on the job."

"I'm being serious, V!"

"Please pick something other than Cinnabon."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAAAH hi i like ocs a lot a lot a lot also here are some notes IDON'T KNOW WHY I'M PUTTING THIS HERE HELP M  
> \+ These OCs belong to me and my girlfriend! And.. they're gay..  
> \+ This is set in a Reincarnation AU!  
> \+ V is a tall purple emo and Rule is just a puppy who cries a lot thank yuo for your time  
> \+ The title has nothing to do with the story but it sounds really cute save me from this life i live


End file.
